


Passing The Torch, Willing Or Not

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Include The Word Boot Camp, Novella Masterclass Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai spends his time helping other people.  Now someone wants to help themselves to the power Juudai possesses, whether Juudai wants them to or not.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Passing The Torch, Willing Or Not

**Title:** Passing The Torch, Willing or Not  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Daitokuji, Yubel, OC, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,211|| **Total:** 1,211  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO GX canon, J25, post-canon; Novella Masterclass, YGO GX, #1, Canon Goodness; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #21, 40 chapters; Include The Word Boot Camp, #17, invite; GX Month #31, Gotcha!  
 **Notes:** This is set about five years post-canon. Juudai, Johan, Asuka, Misawa, Shou, Jim, and O’Brien (plus anyone else in their year) would be about twenty-two. Hayato, Ryou, Fubuki, and Yuusuke are twenty-four. Kenzan is twenty-one. Rei is eighteen.  
 **Summary:** Juudai spends his time helping other people. Now someone wants to help themselves to the power Juudai possesses, whether Juudai wants them to or not.

* * *

Juudai unrolled the message and scanned it quickly. He could feel both Yubel and Professor Daitokuji reading it as well. The message was simple: a village in one of the other worlds was being pestered by a necromancer that threatened to destroy them utterly. They had no one capable of defending them from this invader and begged for his assistance. 

He rolled it back up and tossed it to the spirit who’d brought it to him. “All right,” he told the creature. “I’ll be there as soon as I can be.” 

The spirit – about half of his own height, with tiny wings and a horn protruding in the center of their forehead – caught the scroll and bent forward respectfully. 

“Thank you very much. Our village will owe you our greatest treasure.” 

Juudai shook his head. “No need.” He helped people because he liked it, not for what they could give him. Then he scratched the back of his neck. “But I’ll take some dinner if you can get it.” 

The spirit laughed a sweet laugh before turning around in one place and vanishing on the spot. A few years earlier that might have startled him. These days, he’d seen that sort of thing far too many times. Now he considered his own options. 

“Now isn’t a good time, Juudai-kun,” Daitokuji pointed out, appearing next to him. “You have the Duel Academia reunion in two days.” 

Juudai made a face. “I know.” He’d heard from Johan about that. It was a reunion for his year, the year before, and the year after, so he’d be seeing all of his old friends if he went. He hadn’t gone to the last year – he’d been busy then. And he might be busy now, if this mess took longer than he thought. 

But he shrugged. “It shouldn’t be that hard. I’ll probably be done by tomorrow.” It was just one necromancer. Not like the time he’d had to deal with five of those and just barely averted a zombie apocalypse. He’d already had one of those before he graduated and he wasn’t in any mood to have another. 

Juudai started to pack up his possessions. He always traveled light – three changes of clothes and whatever odds and ends he picked up that he didn’t want to get rid of. A few other items as well, like whatever he needed to start a campfire, and the laptop he used to stay in touch with his friends. 

Misawa figured out how he could use it even when he wasn’t in the same dimension as his friends. He had his cell phone too, and tapped out a quick text to Johan. 

**Gotta deal with a necromancer. I’ll be at the reunion if I can be.**

He got an answer just as he started down the road. 

**Got it. Going to need any help?**

Juudai steadied the phone in his hands for a few seconds and considered the question. Johan could be really useful, but at the same time, he didn’t want to spoil the chance of Johan having fun at the reunion. 

**Nah, I can handle this one. Talk to you later!** He tucked the phone away and headed down the road, humming a tune he vaguely remembered, and hoping that this really wouldn’t take all that long. He hadn’t seen some of his friends in too long. 

* * *

“Is he coming?” A quiet voice spoke, with tiny hints of eagerness woven all through it. 

The messenger bobbed their head, the tip of their horn scraping against the ground. “Yes. He said he will be here as soon as he can.” 

The one to whom he spoke grinned a very wide grin, silver eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. Bright white teeth flashed. “Good.” 

Long gloved fingers slipped across the perfect crystal sphere on his staff. A wave of said staff produced an image – the Herald of Gentle Darkness, walking down a road, underneath a starry sky. 

The necromancer regarded the image thoughtfully. He could see the other spirits there, one an old human man, the other a creature of great power. His lip curled. 

_Soon,_ he reassured himself. He dismissed the image with another flick of his hand, dismissing the messenger as well. That left him alone in his quarters, to brood and to plan for what was to come. 

He settled back into his chair, barely acknowledging when one of the other servants entered with his dinner. This entire village belonged to him – it always had, for as far back as he could remember. The foolish Herald walked directly into his trap with his eyes open, all of that power ripe for the taking. 

This would not be an easy task to accomplish. But he’d made a career out of doing the impossible. This wasn’t any different. 

* * *

Johan hurried around his small apartment, tossing clothes into his suitcase and trying to remember where he’d left his spare socks. He never could find them when he really needed them, like when he was packing for a trip. 

“Over here, Johan,” Amethyst Cat told him. Johan darted over there to scoop up the socks and toss them into the suitcase, taking time to rub her behind her ears. He’d grown more able to touch the spirits as the years moved by. Not on Juudai’s scale, not yet, but maybe one day that would happen. 

He glanced at the phone before he started to pack again. He wanted to go and help Juudai. His instincts told him Juudai would need his help, but if Juudai didn’t want to come and get him, then his options for travel were limited. 

He pressed his lips together, then finished up packing. He had only a little time left before he needed to head out to catch his plane, then he’d be on his way to Duel Academia’s reunion. 

Truth to tell, he hadn’t quite expected to get an invitation, but it seemed Principal Samejima made sure that all of the transfer students received them. He’d gotten one the year before but it interfered with a tournament that he’d looked forward to and he’d picked the tournament, especially once he knew Juudai wasn’t going to show up. 

This time around Juudai had promised to arrive. Only with that text about a necromancer needing taking care of – it made him worry, whether he wanted to or not. 

“He’ll be fine,” Amethyst Cat reassured him, well aware of where his thoughts tended to wander. “He’s been doing this a while.” 

“I know. That doesn’t mean I won’t worry about him, though.” He shook his head and hefted his suitcase out of the bedroom. He’d text Juudai again later to make sure everything was all right. If he were really needed, Juudai would come get him, or even send Yubel for him. 

He’d done that once. Johan shuddered just to think about that. Over the last few years matters had mellowed out between he and Yubel but he still hadn’t enjoyed that trip very much. “Not enjoying it” put it very mildly. He’d arrived where Juudai waited and promptly threw up on whoever it was Juudai had been facing. With any luck, it wouldn’t be necessary again. 

Of course, when had he and Juudai ever had any real luck? 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** After graduation, Juudai spends his time helping people in any world, since I believe he’s perfectly capable of using the shadows to walk through dimensions – once he practices, of course. So, he has tons of adventures! 

Now to start finishing my WIPS and to write things that aren’t GX. And of course, my first project to finish is a GX fic…


End file.
